


It's Never Too Early

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Day drinking, F/M, Sex, gettin rowdy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Julian and my apprentice both have a habit of hitting the bottle a little early in the day, so here's a quick lil fic about just that :)





	It's Never Too Early

**Author's Note:**

> The apprentice is written with mine, Nitti, in mind. But its very vague with no real references to her, and can be interpreted as any f!apprentice. 
> 
> This fic revolves around drunk shenanigans, so don't read if you are bothered by alcohol.

The sun was high and hot, both beaming down, as well as radiating up off the stone street. Beads of sweat dotted their skin, but their needy hands could care less as they desperately groped each other in the alley. The doctor had only managed to steer them a couple blocks from the pub before the magician's apprentice tugged him behind a shop. Her grin nearly split her face as she fidgeted with his clothes and nipped at his collarbone. Julian laughed and not-so-reluctantly gave in to her pawing, stumbling after her down the market alley. 

Maybe it had been too early to be drinking? _Nah!_ The complete lack of food and sleep, however, was a definite oversight. The couple had gotten caught up in a dice game, downed nearly a dozen tankers  of salty bitters between the two of them, and were wasted and half naked by 3 in the afternoon. Barth sent them tumbling out the Rowdy Raven's door with a stern but loving warning to _his favorite patrons_ that they needed to go sleep it off and not return until the next day. 

They clattered into the end of the alleyway as Julian tripped over his own long legs and hushed the cans that rolled from his feet. 

" _Ssshhhh_ , we're hiding!" he laughed, spittle flying from his lips as he hushed the inanimate objects that threatened to give them away. He grabbed the apprentice by the waist and plopped her down on a hip level ledge, peppering her face and neck with kisses. She giggled against him and spread her legs to allow his closer. For a fraction of a second, he realized how much of a disaster they were, with his shirt hanging loosely around his waist and elbows, the entirety of his chest and shoulders exposed. And where were her undergarments?! Her nails raked red lines down his chest and he moaned sinfully into her mouth. Their inhibitions were gone, leaving them to be consumed by desire. Their kisses were reckless and sloppy, and lips still flavored by the gose ale. She tasted wonderful to him, all booze and sweat and lust. He wanted to get lost in her touch. 

Julian had been told repeatedly that he was careless with his heart, too quick to topple head over heels for anyone that pays him any attention. But this was different! (Yes, he said that every time, but this _really was_ different). This beautiful young woman was an absolute vixen, and he was fascinated, completely enamored. she had appeared at his side today before noon, with 2 tankards in hand, and challenged him to a race. By the time he realized she was serious she was slamming her empty glass on the table and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. He had met his match with her. He was challenged by her! She was thought provoking and strong willed and just as rowdy as himself. She brought out something good in him, and he wanted to care for her. 

She deserved to know how special she was. He could shower her with affection and romance her over a decadent meal. Dark chocolate and fruit for dessert. Maybe draw her a rose petal, candle lit bath, then gently massage her back and wash her hair. They would sip fine wine and make love on silk sheets until the next dawn, just in time to enjoy some rich coffee with cardamon at sunise... Oh, the things he would do for her! 

A string of filthy slurred words fell from her lips, and he snapped back to the present. " _I suppose the romance will wait..._ " He thought to himself, as he proceeded to sloppily fuck her by the dumpsters. 


End file.
